Crystal Rose UK Unit
Crystal Rose UK is a unit formed from Crystal Rose to perform live around the UK, they still remain under Kirakira Project. Auditions for the unit will be online through stages, new members who are added will be under the Kirakira Project but not the main group Crystal Rose. Any members or trainees in the UK Unit will still be eligible to audition for the main group. About On 1st May 2016, it was announced that Crystal Rose will be forming a 'UK unit' to perform live in London. (Members were not yet to be confirmed) 5 Members were chosen. On 11th May 2016, it was official announced that Crystal Rose UK will be performing at London Anime Con on 3rd July 2016, this was their first performance. On 5th June 2016, five members were announced to be a part of Crystal Rose UK Unit, Mizuki, Jenny, Holly, Kaddy & Juju . On 7th June 2016, it was announced that Juju would become the leader of Crystal Rose UK Unit and Holly Heart the Sub-leader. On 3rd July 2016, Crystal Rose UK Unit had their first performance at London Anime Con. On the 28th June 2016, According to Juju's blog post, Juju announced she will be taking a hiatus from her net-idol activities to focus on personal situations.http://kirakiraproject.tumblr.com/post/148118744524/announcement-from-juju-team-p She also mentioned that Crystal Rose UK Unit will be planning at MCM London Comic Con In October 2016 On 16th October 2016, it was announced Crystal Rose UK Unit will have their second performance at MCM London Comic Con on 29th October 2016. On the 16th Janurary, the first trainee was announced, at the same time, the Crystal Rose UK members announced their 3rd performance at London Anime Con on the 4th February 2017. When the third generation members were announced, Eira (Team R) was added to Crystal Rose UK and will debut at Bristol Anime Con. On the 30th March 2017, it was announce Holly will be having her first solo event at Manchester Anime Con On the 29th April 2017, Eira had her debut performance alongside Juju. On the 20th May 2017, It was announced that Juju and Eira would have a duo performance at MCM London on 28th May 2017 alongside Italian Idol, Kanako from Honey Hime. On the 8th May 2017, it was announced that Crystal Rose UK would perform at Yorkshire Cosplay Con for the first time on the 4th June 2017, Participating members were: Jenny, Holly, Juju & Eira. On the 15th June 2017, It was announced that Crystal Rose UK would be performing at London Anime and Gaming Con for the third time, all members from the unit will be participating. Members First Generation * Juju 「ジュジュ」 (Leader) * Holly 「ホリ」 (Sub-Leader) * Mizuki 「 ミズキ」 * Naomi 「ナオミ」 * Jenny 「ジェ ニ」 Second Generation * Eira 「エイラ」 Performances Past Performances London Anime and Gaming Con 2016 '' Crystal Rose UK Unit had their debut performance at London Gaming and Anime Con during 1st-3rd July 2016. ''Set list '' * One Two three (Dance Cover) * Unrequited Love * Win This war * Impress * Reflective Dreamer (Jenny and Mizuki) * Echo (Kaddy, Holly, Juju) * Solo (Holly) - Dance Dance decadence (Dance Cover) * Solo (Jenny) - Paper houses (Original Single by Jenny) * Solo (Juju) - Lily Lily burning night (Dance Cover) * KRParty! ''MCM London comic Con October 2016 *''Set list'' * One Two Three * Intro * Unrequited Love * Solo (Holly) * Solo (Juju) * MC (Juju, Mizuki) * Solo ( Kaddy) * Solo (Mizuki Chin) * Win this war * Impress * KRParty! * Outro * Massara Blue Jean (2012 Ver.) London Anime and Gaming Con February 2017 LAGC ~Winter~ Event Setlist * Introduction Video * One Two Three (All) * Group Introduction * Win this War (All) * Impress (All) * MC (Preview of Flower Water) * Naomi 「ナオミ」 (Team K) - Massara Blue Jeans * Mizuki Solo 「 ミズキ」 - I Believe * Jenny & Juju 「ジェ ニ & ジュジュ」- Kanashiki Heaven * Holly Solo 「ホリ」(Team K) - Kin'youbi No Ohayou * Juju Solo「ジュジュ」(Team P) - King Kong * Jenny Solo 「ジュジュ」- Kimagure Princess * Unrequited Love (All) * Outro * Sakura Night Fever (All) Manchester Anime and Gaming Con April 2017 - Holly Solo Event * Future fantasy (Original Choreography) * Onegai darling * おちゃめ機能 踊ってみた * Pom Pom * Galaxy supernova * Ice cream cake * Echo * Hide and seek * Heartcatch paradise Bristol Anime and Gaming Con April 2017 - Juju & Eira * Babymetal - Megistune * Intro * Bouno - Medly * Morning Musume - One two three * Solo Juju * Solo Eira * Fan Interaction (Giveaway) * Team R - Win this war * Eira Solo * Juju solo * Kobushi Factory - Sakura Night Fever * MCM London comic Con May 2017 - Juju & Eira Ft. Kanako * Babymetal - Megitsune * Bouno Medely * Honey Hype (Honey Hime) - Kanako * Taiki Bansei - Juju Solo * Nanakoro Bi ya oki Eira Solo * Caramel Dansen - Kanako * Attack on Titan Opening * Win This War * Tomitake Escalate - Eira Solo * Kanako Solo * Oh My Wish/ Ez Do Dance Mix - Juju Solo * Kanako Solo * Sakura Night Fever Yorkshire Cosplay Con * C-ute - Shochuu Ominai Moshiagemasu * Oh My Wish/ Ez Do Dance Mix - Juju Solo * Aitakatta - Jenny & Hollu * Senbonsakura - Holly Solo * Bouno Medley - Juju & Eira * Fallen Rose and Megitsune - Jenny Solo * Haitateki - Eira Solo * Hinoi Team - Super Euro Flash Upcoming Performances London Anime and Gaming Con Summer 2017 * AKB48 - Kachuusha Everyday! * Say it (Team K) - Mizuki & Naomi * Inu Neko - Naomi, Juju & Eira * Aitaktta - Jenny & Holly * Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Juju Solo * Giveaway * Beyond Time and Space - Holly Solo * Crazy Kazen no Otona - Jenny Solo * Haru Ga Kuru Made - Mizuki & Naomi * C-ute - Shochuu Ominai Moshiagemasu * Prism Box - Rainbow x Rainbow (Setlist TBC) Networks *Youtube channel *Extras Youtube channel *Official website *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram *Soundcloud *Bandcamp 13415636_1344289738930827_8178736313910137853_o.jpg 13537800_1330003040361710_2693696858677483122_n.jpg 13559091_1152225748171337_7382629523392227391_o.jpg 13559200_1362375893788878_7210345594211662686_o.jpg 13600118_1367703519922782_2997462552194640414_n.jpg